doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who and the Android Invasion
In 1978, The Android Invasion was released as a novelisation by Target Books under the title Doctor Who and the Android Invasion. 1978 First Edition Cover blurb The Doctor and Sarah arrive safely back on Earth - or do they? Why does the mysterious soldier march straight over a cliff - and then reappear unharmed? Why are they attacked by the sinister mechanics with built-in guns for hands? Why is a picturesque country village at first deserted - then filled with mindless zombies? And why are their best friends suddenly trying to kill them? The Doctor has stumbled on a cunning alien plan to take over the Earth. Will he be in time to defeat the deadly Kraals and their terrifying android invasion? Users who have this in their collection 1979 Reprint Cover blurb The Doctor and Sarah arrive safely back on Earth - or do they? Why does the mysterious soldier march straight over a cliff - and then reappear unharmed? Why are they attacked by the sinister mechanics with built-in guns for hands? Why is a picturesque country village at first deserted - then filled with mindless zombies? And why are their best friends suddenly trying to kill them? The Doctor has stumbled on a cunning alien plan to take over the Earth. Will he be in time to defeat the deadly Kraals and their terrifying android invasion? Users who have this in their collection *Dascott 1980 Pinnacle reprint Cover blurb Doctor Who, that cocky, crazy, cosmic hobo, and his delightful companion, Sarah, land in the small English village of Devesham. The TARDIS has brought them safely home at last. Or has it? At first the picturesque village seems deserted, but then they discover zombie-like inhabitants who won't answer their questions, and a mysterious soldier who marches over a cliff and reappears without a scratch. An then there are the weird coffin-like meteorites that open up and contain human-like creatures. Have the body snatchers returned? What Doctor Who doesn't know is that the village is not English at all, nor is it on Earth. It's a replica on the polluted Planet Oseidon, the radiation-infested home of the Kraals. The few surviving Kraals must find a new home fast and are sending androids to Earth to take it over. Will Doctor Who be able to outsmart his own android clone in a face-to-face battle of wits and stop the android invasion of Earth? Doctor Who is a mysterious, zany, and very mature Time Lord (750 years mature to be exact) who hurtles through space in a stolen Time Machine. Since there's a problem with the steering, he never lands exactly when or where he plans to. This, along with his desperate desire to bring law and order to the galaxies, and his insatiable curiosity, consistently places him in weird and often wild circumstances. Doctor Who, created for and by the BBC, is one of the longest running and most popular shows in British television history. Now this incredible space fantasy, starring Tom Baker, can be seen on television in major cities throughout the United States via Time-Life Television. Users who have this in their collection 1981 Reprint Cover blurb The Doctor and Sarah arrive safely back on Earth - or do they? Why does the mysterious soldier march straight over a cliff - and then reappear unharmed? Why are they attacked by the sinister mechanics with built-in guns for hands? Why is a picturesque country village at first deserted - then filled with mindless zombies? And why are their best friends suddenly trying to kill them? The Doctor has stumbled on a cunning alien plan to take over the Earth. Will he be in time to defeat the deadly Kraals and their terrifying android invasion? Users who have this in their collection *Lego Whovian Category:Target Novelisations Category:Books Category:Items starring or written by Terrance Dicks Category:Items produced by Target Books